Rio: Where I Belong
by MC Garrix
Summary: Blu has been feeling depressed since his mate and children were all out with the other birds everyday...he couldnt take it anymore and decided to do one thing...fly-away,since he wasnt really wanted in the tribe,and even his family didnt want him...or do they? Can they ever get Blu to change his mind? (One-shot story) Rated T: Just to be safe!


**Authors Note: Hey guys! Sorry for being so late,and this is why im late for updates.**  
**I felt kinda sad so thats why i made this story,it's only a one shot,so no more messing around about new chapters.**  
**And yes,i'll still be continuing my active story.**  
**But for now,here's the new story/one-shot!**

* * *

Jealousy...the first thing i have ever felt since i first lay my eyes on Roberto,it wasn't just Jewel,no it wasn't...even my kids as well.

I have never felt this much pain in my life,it was like he was the better one...sure i did save Jewel from that horrible cockatoo and our watery grave.

If i haven't done that...well...she wont be seeing her father,aunt,the tribe,even me or the kids...would it be better if i just fly away and never look back?

I had two things pushing towards me,the answers yes and no...

If i answer yes,Jewel and the kids will be left with...Roberto and the others...and never see me again,maybe they'll be happy that way...or maybe they'll be depressed about it.

And if my answer is no,i will never lose sight of Roberto,Jewel and the kids having fun...without me...it's like i wasn't really existing in this world since we came here...

Eduardo keeps pushing me down,Mimi cares for me...but it's only because i'm Jewel's mate...

I guess it is my fault for training the kids to be humans,that's why the kids probably don't hang out with me...they hate me...everyone hates me...

I never get respected after all,Linda does...but it's not the same as Jewel.

I'm just a pet,a big mistake...if I wasn't the one who was forced into mating with Jewel at the first place,i shouldn't be here right now...if I wasn't the one...i wont be...heart-broken.

But i understand why they hate me...i've been infected by human traits...i'm just a freak now...a bird who is very...very...stupid.

Even if they call me a nerd...i was still stupid enough to attach our kids to human stuff...

If they really do think about me like that...i should just go away...somewhere...and never look back...

* * *

As i fly off back into our hollow,i grab my fanny-pack and think about bringing it...no...im gonna give up my human traits and stay as a bird...a true bird.

I sigh and let out a tear from my eye as i began to whisper to myself. "I'm so sorry Jewel,Kids,Rafael,Nico and Pedro...but i just can't take it anymore,if i stay here,everyday will be so hard to go by...but if i leave,it'll be more better for the kids...for my friends...and for my Jewel." I whisper as i began to sob silently.

"Your leaving?!" Three sudden voices replied to my words...and they were very familiar.

I didn't even hesitate to look at them with my eyes filled with sorrow.I knew those voices ,Nico and Pedro stood on the entrance,looking at me with stunned faces.

I nod in response. "Yes guys...it's been a pretty good run,but now i have to go,since everyone hates me in this tribe..."

"Not everyone,Me,Nico and Pedro don't,it goes the same as Jewel and your kids!" Rafael tried to give me comforting words to stay...but i already made my decision.

"You don't even know what my family feels about me Rafael..." I looked down,warm tears running down my cheeks.

Rafael came up to me and put a wing on my back to console me. "But if you leave...your family will be so depressed about YOU leaving!"

I shook my head in response. "Cant you see Rafael?...even if i'm not there with them,they look so happy!...and whenever i wake up in the morning,all I get is the cold breeze of an empty hollow,no-one there to even greet me...and I always sleep in cold nights...Jewel and the kids always outside with the others!...and besides...just like you said,happy wife,happy life right?"

Rafael didn't know what to answer as i saw it in his face,but Nico stepped up and replied. "You know Blu...even if you've lost everything...it doesn't mean everything,you still got us,we care about you,you were the one who rescued us from that plane,you were the one made our club even more famous!...hope is still there for you Blu,you can fix it,and I'm pretty sure Jewel wont give you up for some singing,handsome and strong birdie like Roberto,you were the one who caught your Juliet's heart."

"You just don't understand Nico!...i'm not the romeo you guys are talking about!...im the one who was used,and now i'm overused so i just get thrown away for the better one!" I replied,shouting making sure that they understood.

Nico looked over at Pedro and he walked up to me. "Blu...even if we don't understand true love,we still care for you brotha...we're family right?...so what if they put you down easily?...why don't you just stand back up and put them down even lower." Pedro continued.

I couldn't handle it anymore,i have had enough talking for this time,my instinct quickly reacted and flew out of the hollow,not knowing where to go.

"Blu!" The last word i heard from my three friends as i fly away into the night sky.

Rafael quickly flew off to follow Blu,and Nico and Pedro stayed not knowing on what came over Blu.

"What do you think came over him Nico?...i mean...i'm pretty sure his family loves him...but since they weren't really there for him for awhile...i think he finally snapped..." Pedro said,sadness seen on his face.

"Well...it's good that Jewel's still not here though..." Nico added.

The two were pretty calm and pretty sad about Blu...but the calmness didn't last long until they heard tiny laughs heading towards the tree. "Oh no..." Nico and Pedro say in unison,as they already knew who those were.

As they were expecting,Jewel,Tiago,Bia and Carla perch down the hollow and panted heavily. "Woo...you kids sure know how to fly fast..." Jewel said as she looked over to her children and to Nico and Pedro,she looked around...she still didn't see who she was looking for. "Hey guys...where's Blu?" She asked.

Nico and Pedro went very nervous for a second,not knowing if they'd tell the truth or lie. "He and Rafael decided to go on a night-flight!" Nico lied.

Jewel felt like this was a joke,since Blu never really left the tree from her perspective. "Are you telling the truth Nico?" She asked once more.

Nico lied again and nodded. "Yeah,a hundred percent true!" He said as he began to look at her nervously.

Pedro raised an eyebrow and slipped the truth thru his uncontrollable mouth. "Really?...i thought the truth was that Blu wanted to leave because he thinks his family doesn't care about him anymore,since they were with Roberto all the ti-..." Pedro notice what he was saying and quickly covered his beak shut as Nico face-palmed.

Jewel couldn't believe what she just heard from Pedro. "Wait...so your saying...Blu left?!" She asked,full of panic.

Nico and Pedro nodded slowly as she asked more. "Why didn't i know about this earlier?!"

"That's the point Jewel...Blu thinks that he's becoming useless to you guys,and he thought that it would make your family happier if he was gone." Nico said directly.

Jewel didn't know that this would happen,she knew it was her fault...or she thought. ("_Why did I do this?...i should've been here for him...but I just missed the tribe..._") That's when she knew that she was blinded by her needs but not Blu's. ("_I should have known...he needed me in those times...but I was too selfish..._") She thought to herself continuously.

Her thoughts were cut short when she felt a tug on her wing,she looked down to see Tiago looking worried. "Mom?...where's dad?" He asked.

Jewel was tearing up while she faced Nico and Pedro. "Where is he now?" She asked.

Nico replied. "It's too late Jewel...he said he's not coming back and-"

"Where is he?!" She yelled the question which made her kids scared.

Nico slightly stepped a few backwards and sighed. "He said he'll be flying off,Rafael followed him...but i don't know where they went..."

Jewel's eyes widened,she didn't know where he could looked down to her children and said. "Kids...stay with your uncles...i'm gonna try and find your father."She said as she ran to the entrance.

Before she could fly off,she heard Bia speak. "Your gonna TRY to?...does that mean...your not sure you can find dad?"

Jewel froze because of this question,but she just flew off,not answering the unsure question of Bia.

* * *

As i was flying by some trees,Rafael was still on me,and I had to admit,even if he was growing gray-feathers,he still had the speed of a wise bird.  
"Blu!...wait up buddy!" Rafael tried to call out on me.

"No Rafael!...i'm going away!" I yelled back,but the only next thing I saw was a branch an inch from my face.I knew I didn't have any time to dodge it,and decided to take it.

As I took the hit,I fall from the air and land on the jungle-floor,Rafael landed beside me and panicked to see my left eye bloodshot because of the hard hit from the branch. "Are you okay Blu?...i can carry you back to the tribe and get you some medical hel-"

"No Rafael!...i'm not going back there...they don't even want me near there." I say in a cracked voice.

"You don't understand Blu,your family needs you,Jewel needs you!" Rafael replied as I stood up while limping.

"Jewel doesn't need me anymore you get it?!...she already has probably the best bird for her!...i mean I don't have any of those talents she wants,I was never supposed to be here in the first place!...because I'm just the burden to all of you!" I say very furiously.

Rafael didn't know what to do but stand there in shock of what I didn't really know what I'm feeling right now,because his life was very...complete...

But then he spoke. "But Blu...what about you human friend Linda?...your going to fly away from her too?"

"I don't care anymore Rafael! I wish that I was never saved by her!...i wish I was dead!" The last word I said made Rafael's face turn into sadness from shock.

"Goodbye Rafael...i'm not turning my back when I walk away...not once...because that was the last straw..." I said as I slowly turn around.

But before I turned around fully,a voice called out my name. "Blu!"

I knew it wasn't Rafael...because it was a female voice.I looked up at the sky and saw Mimi landing next to me. "There you are!...we've been looking everywhere for you."

I scoffed bitterly and replied. "Why do you guys even care?...i know you all want me to get away from the tribe as far away as possible...i'm doing it to make Jewel and my kids happy...they want me gone...tell Roberto 'good-luck'."

Mimi was even more confused than Rafael. "Blu...you know the one who started this search request was Jewel right?...she needs you Blu,not that Roberto."

"Mimi...why do I care when they all turn on me like I'm just a freak...even you...you just care for me because im her mate...and I know why you love her...who wouldn't?" I said as I began to walk off.

"Don't be stupid now Blu!...i don't care about you because your my niece's mate,no,I care about you because you are family." Mimi replied back to me.

"Try and ask that to Eduardo...he doesn't need me in your family..." I shot back.

Then suddenly,Rafael butted in. "Then it doesn't mean you have to turn your back on YOUR family Blu!"

This made me turn around and gave him a questioning look. "I hope you understand on what were trying to do for you Blu...even if the tribe hates you,but me,Nico,Pedro and your family,your apart of us Blu." Rafael continued as he walked next to me and put his wing on my head. "And as I said,don't think with this..." Then he put his wing on my beating chest. "You have to feel...with this..."

"Rafael is right Blu,you have to feel it in your heart before you think it over with your brain." Mimi added.

But I still had no energy in me to fight my brain with my heart...sure,feelings were inside the brain...but the true feelings were inside the heart.

But that's when I heard a very familiar voice calling out my name. "Blu!" It was the same voice I fell in-love with,the one that always melted my heart.

Then she appeared,my one and only... "Jewel?"

She flew down beside me and quickly ran to me into an embrace,I noticed that she started crying. "Blu...please don't go...this is all my fault...i should've-"

"No Jewel...this is all my fault,I've been trying to keep our kids safe...but it turns out you hated their human traits...and now you found family,friends...and a 1more birdly bird than me...you can live a perfect life now Jewel..." I continued as her crying went louder.

"No Blu...my life wont be perfect without you...your my other half...it nothing or no-one will chan-"

"No-one?...please Jewel...tell me on how you looked so happy with the kids with Roberto...tell me on how you were all smiling without me by your side,I was left in that tree for what?...to rot?...i know you'll be happier without the one who brings you down." I said,as I continued.

"Ever since I brought all of you here in this jungle...it was like I'm only a shadow...a freak...the kids never talked to me since they were having so much fun...neither did you..." I continued as I let tears run down my cheeks.

I pushed her away slowly and said my last words before going off. "Maybe this wasn't better for us Jewel...maybe it's better...for you and the kids,I'm just trying to make my family happy...but I just get turned over...and they never look back..."

Jewel released every single tear on the jungle-floor as she punched it. "Why...why did this have to happen...this is all my fault!"

Rafael and Mimi tried to console her,but nothing seemed to work,they decided to fly her back to the tribe.

* * *

As I was flying around the night sky,I finally found an abandoned tent,knowing that it was Linda's and Tulio's.

Everything was all cleared up,but the tent and a box was left,and on top of the box was the picture of me,Jewel and our two human friends.

As I began to remember the things Jewel and I did together...my heart was so warm...and I put on a smile. "Did I make the right decision?...she seemed very desperate for me to stay..." I sighed. "Well...i guess I couldn't leave our children heart –broken like that...maybe...i should go back." I said as I opened my wings,getting ready for departure.

But before I could fly off,I was tackled onto the ground,I opened my eyes to see Eduardo and Roberto looking down at me. "I knew you worked for the humans!" Eduardo yelled at me,as he tightened his grip on me.

I quickly push him off,he got off balance and stood properly. "You don't know what your talking about sir!...i know I was just a pet,but it doesn't mean I'm a slave." I said slightly making them step back.

Before they could have said anything,we quickly turn around to see a boa constrictor behind Eduardo. "Look out Eddie!" Roberto yelled,but didn't take action.

As the constrictor was about to wrap around Eduardo,I quickly tackle him out of the constrictors attack as I took his place.

The constrictor was very strong on the grip,and I knew this was the end of me,the two already hated me for being a pet,and I knew they wouldn't save me...  
But boy was I dead wrong,I opened my eyes to see the boa constrictor slithering across the jungle-floor.

I still didn't have any control of my body,but my eyes were the only ones I could make contact with,I knew I was being carried,but why?...

* * *

About five minutes after.

When I had total control of my body,but decided to close my eyes,resting them for a bit.I was perched down in our hollow as I heard voices. "Dad?!" "What happened to him?!" "Is he okay?" Three small voices I knew who those three were...our three little miracles.

Roberto sighed and nodded. "He'll be alright kids...your daddy here saved your 'pop-pop's' life."

Jewel came down as I heard her calling out my name. "Blu?!" She yelled out as she held my limped wings. "Please wake up...let me make sure your still with us...i love you..." She continued as she dug her face on my chest.

I felt like I was in heaven whenever we touched...i felt like...i was...where I needed to be...where I belonged.

I slowly opened my eyes to see Eduardo,Roberto and my kids looking at me sadly.I saw my one and only crying on my chest,and I finally said. "I love you too Jewel."

Jewel and the others faces lit up with a huge smile,seeing that I was still alive,Jewel cried tears of joy as she hugged me. "Don't ever leave us again...please..." She whispered as she continued to cry.

I nodded and kissed her head. "I wont...not when your with me now..."

Eduardo seemed to have taken a soft spot on me since I saved his life,Roberto was really friendly...maybe I was just too jealous to see it?...and my kids...no...our kids,were very happy to see me back again...i guess...i was really destined to meet her...and I'm complete now...just to know that...this is where I belong.

* * *

**Again..it's a one-shot XD**  
**Review if you'd like to,or if you have time for it! :D**


End file.
